


Little Things

by rosehathaway



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff ensues, Jay makes a mental note to send his girlfriend flowers more often, Jay/Erin, Linstead, Linstead Fluff, after Erin gets flowers from her dad and throws them away, set in season 4, which is what he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehathaway/pseuds/rosehathaway
Summary: Jay decides it was about time to send Erin some flowers.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a little idea that was floating in my head, so I put pen to paper (metaphorically of course) and wrote it out. 
> 
> Huge things to my beta Sarah, who by the way said this gave her a toothache. So let me know if you get one too ;)

“Are you Ms Lindsay?”

“Uhm, yes?” Erin opens the door to a delivery guy and frowns with confusion at the sight.

“I’ve got a delivery for you. If you’ll please sign here?”

She signs her name on the electronic device. The delivery man presents her with a gorgeous arrangement of sunflowers, before turning around on his heels and leaving her alone.

There is a small card tucked into the middle, and she fishes it out, carefully setting the beautiful arrangement on the dining table. She rests her eyes on it for a moment, admiring the elegance and the simple beauty of the sunflowers. Then reality comes rushing in, and to avoid any further misunderstandings, she quickly pulls out the card and reads it.

_These reminded me of you._

_Love, Jay_

Her lips automatically spread into a grin as happy as the flowers she’s smelling. She had received flowers before, of course. On Valentine’s Day, on her birthday, but never has she been given flowers from a man without any special occasion prompting it.

Even though these could be considered apology flowers, Erin quickly dismisses the thought. Jay had already apologized for running a DNA test on her father—or the man who she thought was her dad. They talked, and she forgave him for it. It made her angry that he acted against her wishes, but she understood the reasons behind it. In the end, she even admitted she would have done the same thing, were the situation reversed. He was just looking out for her, and she could understand that.

So he must have sent these for no reason, other than to make her happy. And that thought warms her heart more than she cares to admit.

Reaching for her phone, she’s torn between calling him to thank him and waiting to thank him in person. In person wins, so she puts down her phone, checking the time. Jay would be home soon. Normally, they would both be at work, but she was beating a very nasty cold and Voight wouldn’t allow her to set foot in the bullpen until she was completely healthy, claiming she would pass it on to the whole unit.

His point was proven further when Ruzek was the next one to call in sick, so she had to relent and go home. The time off offered a nice chance to catch up on her reading—she had been stuck on Trevor Noah’s autobiography for weeks, so she just started over. She binged a season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and when she felt a bit better, she took a power nap on the couch.

And now, thinking about proper ways to thank him, she decides she needs to shower, so she makes a beeline to the bathroom, throwing her comfortable clothes into the hamper. Living with Jay has made her surprisingly neater.

When she emerges with damp hair, wearing a pair of old black leggings and one of his hoodies, he’s already sitting on the couch, catching the evening news.

“Hey, you,” she greets softly, and watched the harsh lines on his face melt away as soon as he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

“Hey, babe.” He grins when she joins him on the couch, wrapping his arms around her almost like the instinct to do it was in his blood.

“Thank you for the flowers. They’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she tells him, her eyes glistening with tears. This is not her. She does not get mushy over her boyfriend sending her flowers. What has come over her?

“I beg to differ,” he replied, looking at her pointedly until she blushed, realizing his point. “I’m sorry for never sending you flowers before. I should have.” He strokes her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. “You deserve all the flowers.”

“Jay, I love this, it’s very thoughtful. But you do not need to send me flowers to show me you love me. You do so many little things to remind me how important I am to you.  Like when you make me eat breakfast in the morning, or throw oat bars in my bag, and yes, don’t think I haven’t noticed, they’re disgusting. Or when you make me eat fruit so I don’t get sick, or remind me to take an umbrella when it’s raining. How you carry an extra pair of gloves during the winter, because I always lose mine and my fingers are always cold. And just now, you went into my favourite takeout place, even though it must’ve been so crowded, and you must be so tired for picking up the slack from our absence. But you knew I’d be miserable, because I hate being sick.”

She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck, sighing with content. “Big gestures are great from time to time, but don’t think I don’t appreciate the small ones too.”

“I love you, you know?” His voice sounding almost choked.

“I know. I love you too.” Her thoughts go briefly to the episode she watched before, and adds, “so much.”

They eat takeout in silence, the giant arrangement of flowers sitting behind them. And despite Erin’s earlier words, she keeps sneaking glances at it until it’s time to go to bed, which prompts Jay to think that no matter how important small gestures are, he is going to send her flowers more often.

If for no other reason, than to see that dreamy look in her eyes.

 


End file.
